Lucy's Revenge
by AikaAlonelove
Summary: Lucy has been ignored by her guild except Wendy,Charle,Happy,Levy,Lisanna,Juvia,Gajeel and Panterlily.She has been told by Lisanna that she will get kicked out of Team Natsu and finally decided to leave the guild to become stronger.Will she come back to Fairy tail for revenge? or Will she forgive everyone and a certain pink dragon slayer will take her as her mate?
1. Lucy Leaves?

**This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and Sorry if there is errors!**

**No One's POV**

Lucy Heartfilla has been feeling sad and lonely but only a few friends were able to cheer her up, who are, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel and Panterlily. Recently, Lisanna has rose up from the 'dead' and the guild has been partying over it for… Guess? 2 FREAKING YEARS and thats how long since the guild ( except those who did not ignore her ) has been ignoring her. Well, lets see how she goes through a day.

**Lucy's POV**

"Ohayo Minna!" I shouted as I entered the guild. Sadly, those who did not ignore me just waved and the others, well, partied. I went to Mirajane and asked for a milkshake. "Would you shut up! You keep on annoying me for milkshakes!" Mira shouted at me. I was quite shocked but thats what happened nowadays. Lisanna just came up to Mirajane and asked for a milkshake too, and Mirajane happily gave her one. Man, I feel really hurt. Lisanna noticed me and went to me. **(Lisanna-Bold And Lucy-Normal)** "**Hey Lucy**" " Hey Lisanna" "**Are you ok?**" "Don't worry about me, I'm fine" "**I don't think so! I'll ask Mira to give you a milkshake**" " Na, She already rejected me." " **I'm sorry…**" " Huh?! Why are you saying sorry?" " **I made you ignored by the guild because of me!** " " No, Its Ok, Its not your fault. Its natural! I mean like, you would act like this when you found your long-lost-thought-that-died-childhood friend! Although, I actually might have to leave to guild.. " " **Umm.. Lucy?** " "Yes Lisanna? " " **Um.. Team Natsu wants to kick you off the team and bring me in.. **" " Oh ok… WAIT WHAT?! " " **Shhh! They are gonna tell you today and I decided to tell you earlier so that you won't cry more later! **" " Oh.. Thanks for telling me though. I decided to leave the guild. To get stronger. " " **Poor you! I want to hit Natsu in the gut because he was the one you said that idea!** " " I understand. I will tell those who did not ignore me and master after Team Natsu kicked me out of the team " " **I'll miss you Lucy.** " " I'll miss you too! " **(CHAT HAS ENDED) **I stayed at a table and waited for Team Natsu to tell me Blah Blah Blah. Soon enough, Team Natsu came to me and talked to me ,called me weak, blah blah. Ok they are done blah blah talking. **(IM SORRY! I am tired!) **I went to those who did not ignore me **(Look on top of the story)** and told them I am leaving. After Levy kept on crying, I went to master to remove my Fairy tail sign. " I do not go against your choice but be safe and come back to Fairy tail! Ok, My child? " Master shot up the fairy tail sign and I did to. Tears were theartening **(Spell right?)** to come out so I ran out of the guild running to my house and prepare to leave.

**Is it good? Give me reviews if it is good! Then I will continue! :D**


	2. Encounter

**Thank you to all you favorite my fanfic and I will follow you back! I am new to fanfiction but ARIGATOU TO ALL.**

**No one's POV**

Lucy ran and ran, feeling like there was no end. Making it more worse, It was raining **(YOU KNOW THAT FEELING)** . Lucy slipped and fell on her butt. " OWW! " Lucy shouted. She was crying, at least no one would think that because it was raining. Lucky for her, her house was beside her. She stood up slowly and entered her house. As soon as she closed her door, *BOOM* Thunder scared the wits out of her. 0.o She ran straight to her bed and hid under her blanket. A gold light appeared in front of her and when it was out her 'prince' was there. " Lucy, are you ok? " Loke asked. No answer… Loke went to lucy and hugged her saying that its all right. After a few minutes, Lucy finally calmed down and Loke went back to the sprit world ; and was replaced with Virgo. " Hime-san, I will bring your stuff in the sprit world and when you need something, say the name of it. " Virgo said. " Thanks Virgo." Lucy reply. *POOF* Everything was gone. Lucy stood up and left her house. She was not looking where she was going. *BUMP* She hit a young girl. Both fell down on their butts. "OWW!" Lucy looked at the girl. " Are you ok? " Lucy asked as she stood up. " Its ok. I'm fine" the 11 year old girl replied. **(CHAT TIME LUCY NORMAL AIKA BOLD)** " Hey I'm Lucy Heartfilla, an ex-member of Fairy Tail. " **"Oh, I'm Aika Alonelove. Nice to meet you. "** "Where are you parents?" **" They are dead.."** "Oh my! I'm sorry for asking" **"Its ok."** "Why are you alone?" **"I was looking for a mage that wants to be strong because I found my aunt and she is super strong and she says that If I find a mage that is not in a guild then she will train both of us!" **" Well then, I will come with you to train! " **" Yay!" (CHAT HAS ENDED)** Lucy and Aika went to Aika's aunt's house.

Sorry if it is short. Ok! I need reviews for a name of Aika's aunt!

Choose from the following or make your own:

- Hina Ayumu

- Sophia Change

- Yuri Sweetcandy

- Sarah Rose

-Aless Blue

- Jhuz Hyo

- Celia Chua

- Joylynn Rose

- Chantel Floress

- Tiffany Rose

- Jessica Bubble

- Ji Hyo Ace

The deadline will be on 28 September, Saturday. Meaning, At 12:01 of 28 Sept, VOTEING IS CLOSED. Thank you for reviewing.


	3. Author's Note

**Just a Note**

**Ok! For the voting so far we have:**

**Sarah Rose - Leading with 2 votes**

**Hina Ayumu - 1 vote**

**Aless Blue - 1 vote**

**Chantel Floress - 1 vote**

**I'll give the voting another week meaning on next saturday i'll check again. I'm sorry if I am not posting stories. I have a tight schedule with school, dance prac-OPPS- nvm. Ok Umm, Someone has suggested a name for Aika's aunt, was it? I'm Sorry! IM FORGETFULLLLL.**

**Ok so The name suggested through PM was Nagi Daisuke. Ok, Thats a beautiful name. Just for your information, I'll give you Aika Alonelove's History.**

_**Aika had a a wonderful family with a older sister and both parents. Her aunt visits them time to time. One day, Both parents were gone and their aunt was not there. Some robbers came. They just destroyed the wonderful house into a black , crumbled house. She was on the floor being kicked by the black men. Coughing up blood ( The worst scene you could think of. ). "Stop this! Please.. " Her sister, Alia Shouted. "Ok then." They stopped. Alia ran to me, hugging me in her arms. " Ok older girl, You have 20 minutes to find where your parents put your valuables. Since you are the oldest. If you can't find it, your poor sister will die here. " Said the leader of the group with an evil glint in his eyes. Tick tock Tick Tock. Alia ran and ran. Finding anything. ( I was thinking of Yuri Nakamura's history from Angel Beats) After that horrible scene, Alia found something and saved aika. :D ( TIMESKIP Btw, Aika was only 6 and Alia was 11 ) When Aika was 10, Alia was killed by a group of men. Alia saved her life by killing her. Aika sat at the sideways for 1 year until Lucy found her. ( Btw, You remember her parents? Oh yeah, after that day of that horrible scene, They got in a car accident and died. ) :(**_

**Ok thats that. Please review and follow meh and I follow you :D**


	4. Author's Note Again

Sorry Guys for not updating! I'm very busy. Like having dance practices, tests and stuff like that. Even next saturday Im going to Singapore! Ugh. IM SUPER SORRY IF IM NOT UPDATING.

Ok.. For the voting we have sooo far:

Sarah Rose - 2 votes

Chantel Floress - 2 votes

Aless Blue - 1 vote

Hina Ayumu - 1 vote

The Suggested names:

Nagi Daisuke

Sakura Kaze

I don't know, Add the suggested names in the voting as well, meaning the suggested name have now each one vote.

Sarah Rose and Chantel Floress are tied.

I also received a review about the whole bold-normal font thing that they say is annoying. IM SORRY! Im a new person here. I had to do that because it will be easier to do chats!

I get back pains and stuff like that from my dance practice. Plus for the whole november, I'll be busy. Why? I am gonna have dance practice almost very day on that month because our competition is coming up.

I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK. I have a homework for my Filipino where I have to sing. I DON"T LIKE SINGINGGGG. Im sooo sorry for not updating.


End file.
